


总裁每天都在发糖21（开头）

by ymlyml



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymlyml/pseuds/ymlyml





	总裁每天都在发糖21（开头）

夜色如水，昏暗的房间里，窸窸窣窣的声音终于停止，厉衡满头大汗地靠在床上，声线是某种满足后奇异的沙哑：“去洗个澡吧，我来换床单。”

沈暮低着头，脸颊晕红，掌心湿黏，他轻轻“嗯”了声，下床走进浴室。

时钟的分针悄悄走过十一点，厉衡与沈暮双双躺在床上，柔软的被褥遮盖着两人的身体，沈暮往厉衡胸口凑了凑，说：“阿衡，谢谢你愿意等我。”


End file.
